


The Beginning of Us

by villlanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova Being an Asshole, Will update tags, based off 02x08, idk the plot yet, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villlanelle/pseuds/villlanelle
Summary: An AU where Villanelle didn’t have a gun in 02x08.What Villaneve could have been after Rome....
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Strange Effect

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first Villaneve fic, i hope you like it!
> 
> idk the plot yet but i’ll be adding to the story and updating tags as i go~

There they were, standing high on adrenaline in one of the many ruins of Rome. Eve with fingertips stained of blood and glazed eyes, processing the fact that she swung an axe into a man’s body in order to save a psychopath. She could faintly hear Villanelle’s voice in between the earth shattering pounding in her chest. 

They were the same. 

“Eve, it’s okay. We’re here now. No one knows where we are,” Villanelle excitedly reassured, her voice shaking within the empty ruins.

She took a few more strides before meeting Eve at the hips. Wrapping an arm around Eve’s waist and pulling her in, “I’m telling you, we’re safe. I will look after you,” Villanelle grimaced.

She tried to consoled Eve the best she could, rub on the back, light hearted jokes about their current situation- which she was sure would make Eve laugh, although was sadly disappointed when she tried them out.

“Listen, I’m here,” Villanelle lifted Eve’s chin to meet her eyes. “I know you must be feeling weird- you just killed someone for the first time. With an axe, nonetheless.” 

Eve scoffed and pulled away, “That’s easy for you to say. You do it for a living.”

Villanelle chuckled, “Not with an axe. It’s too messy, I don’t like picking skin chunks out of my hair.” 

She could see Eve roll her eyes. Villanelle tried to make sense of how she must of felt after killing for her. 

“How do you feel?” Villanelle fixated her attention towards Eve.

Eve murdered for her- the ultimate act of love. Villanelle knew better than to overestimate, but she was weak when it came to Eve. Eve was different, Eve was special. Villanelle trusted her, and would do anything for her at all costs- as long as Eve decided to be in her life. 

“Disconnected. Kind of like a ghost.” 

“Not a very good one. I can see you perfectly fine,” Villanelle softly smiled. 

They walked in opposite directions at a part where the ruins looped and met again in the middle. There was an amount of silence between them until Eve’s voice filled the air. 

“Where do we go from here?” Eve made eye contact with Villanelle, and shortly dropping it to gaze at the scenery around them. Her body felt like jello and pangs of anxiety filled her. She couldn’t go home after this, the 12 would come after her. At least this way she’d have a chance. 

“Well, we can go anywhere. I have money, so you don’t need to worry about that. I was thinking Alaska. We can get a cabin somewhere in the woods, no one would bother us there,” Villanelle said expectantly. She knew Eve needed her, and Villanelle was going to be there for her. 

“Okay,” Eve’s voice was hallow. 

Villanelle spun around, and met Eve in the middle. She touched her hands. 

“Really? You’ll come with me? This is going to be amazing, Eve,” Villanelle put a bit of space between them. Restlessly began to walk towards the exit, all to walk back again to meet Eve. “What do you want for dinner? We will find somewhere to stop for awhile before leaving.” 

“Spaghetti?” 

Villanelle chuckled, “I will make us spaghetti tonight.” She fondly looked into Eve’s dead eyes, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of hope. Eve lit the fuel to her fire and it was burning up inside.

“I know you’re not well right now, but this is going to be the start of such an amazing life together. It will take awhile for you to process what happened today, but once you do, it will get easier. We will be okay and have a nice life.” Villanelle caressed Eve’s shoulder. 

Eve wanted to believe Villanelle. She wanted to believe everything would go smoothly- that the two of them wouldn’t consume each other the first chance they got. Eve’s feelings about Villanelle deeply confused her. How could she be attracted to a psychopath? A killer? Is there a life where they could be together without death surrounding them? 

Despite everything, Eve couldn’t picture her future without seeing Villanelle’s beautiful face. 

“We need to go soon, find a place to eat and rest our heads. Let’s go, Eve,” Villanelle reached for Eve’s hand and led her down a narrow pathway that opened up towards the city. 

****

They settled in at a higher up hotel, where Villanelle requested their best suite. “You like, Eve? I got the best, just for you.” 

Villanelle plopped on the bed which felt like a cloud, “Join me?” She patted on the open spot next to her. 

Eve stood still, zoning in and out from reality. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel like I’m doing all the talking here. Not that I don’t like the sound of my own voice- I just find it a bit rude, Eve,” Villanelle sat up, her tone still light, but serious. 

Eve came back to life, “I’m sorry. I just need to shower and eat something.” She sat on the bed next to Villanelle. 

Villanelle didn’t take her eyes off Eve. She was so infatuated with her. “Go ahead. I’ll order room service,” She watched as Eve disappeared from her view. 

Villanelle laid back down on the bed and reached for the phone on the nightstand next to her. She dialed the number on speed dial, and ordered two bottles of wine along with two plates of spaghetti. 

Eve showered for over an hour and a half, which left more than enough time for Villanelle to set the table for her. She wanted this meal to be pleasant. It was their second dinner together- this time more planned. 

Eve walked into the dining area where Villanelle sat waiting, wearing a sage colored silk robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. 

Villanelle’s eyes were locked to Eve, watching the way her body swayed as she walked closer meeting her at the table. 

Eve could feel Villanelle’s eyes on her, “This was all that was in there.”

“Your legs are nice, Eve. You should show them off more,” Villanelle complimented. 

Eve grinned, “If we’re going to Alaska, I don’t think I’ll want to.”

“It’s okay, when we’re in our cabin sitting in front of the fireplace you’ll be plenty warm enough to show some skin,” Villanelle liked the sound of that. It was simple, and she needed simple for a little while. 

Eve sat in a chair next to Villanelle. There was already a glass of wine poured for the both of them. 

“I wasn’t sure what type of wine you liked, I just ordered what sounded the best. When we’re in a stable place, I promise I’ll cook for you.”

“Thank you, Villanelle,” All Eve wanted to do was stuff her face with pasta and forget the day. 

Villanelle grabbed her glass, and lifted it to the air. 

“To the beginning of us.”

Eve clinked her own glass against Villanelle’s.

“To the beginning of us.”

They made small talk between bites. It felt nice to do something normal, even if it was just eating really good food in a really expensive hotel. 

“What’s the plan after this?” Eve asked, finishing her last bite.

“For now, we’ll stay here. I’ll buy us new clothes and we’ll leave this country in a few days,” Villanelle would take care of everything, Eve could count on her. 

“Okay,” Eve said softly, holding back a yawn.

“Are you tired? We can sleep. It’s getting late, anyway.” 

“Yeah, a bit. Hacking people into pieces sure takes a lot out of you,” Eve was past the point of no return. She had to make light out of the scenario, otherwise she’d never be able to get over it. 

Villanelle laughed, “Come on. Don’t worry about the plates, the housekeeper will get it tomorrow.”

She led Eve to the bedroom by the hand, and they laid in darkness together on the king sized mattress. 

The both of them laid on their backs, but Eve’s body started to curl into Villanelle’s. 

“Are you scared?” Villanelle softly asked, resting her arm gently over Eve. 

“Of what?”

“Being here with me. Trusting me.”

“Not as much as I thought I would be,” Eve admitted. 

“Why?” 

“Because you have a strange effect on me. You’re such an intimidating woman and it draws me in. I feel safe with you, because I know what you’re capable of. It also scares me, but I can’t pull away.”

Villanelle tightened her grip around Eve, “You know Eve, I don’t normally feel the things I feel when I’m with you. It’s different. You make me want to live a normal life.”

Eve tossed and faced Villanelle, she could see the soft glow of her face as the moonlight peaked through the curtains. They locked eyes for a few moments, before Eve planted a kiss on Villanelle’s lips. Eyes closed and ready to forget the world. 

Their bodies curled into each other with every kiss, Villanelle could feel the warmth between them- the warmth between Eve’s legs. 

The exchange of spit and tongues between them made Villanelle excited, her hands began to wander and explore Eve’s body. Gliding from her neck, to her breasts, down to her midriff, and stopping right above her groin. She retreated and ran her fingers up along her stomach. 

“Why did you move away?” Eve whined. 

Villanelle smirked, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to keep going. You’re very hard to read,” She teased. 

Eve was worked up, she needed a release the days events, not to mention the sexual frustration pent up between them was ridiculous. She _wanted_ Villanelle. 

“Am I still hard to read?” Eve repositioned herself, flat on her back with her legs spread wide open. 

She stared at her in awe- Eve was stunning. 

Villanelle moved her hand towards Eve’s thighs, caressing them softly and leaving small pinches. Her fingers getting closer. Villanelle moved her body lower in order to get in the right position for Eve. Eve was right in front of her, letting herself go. All for Villanelle. 

She rubbed a finger against Eve’s opening, only to feel the wetness between her lips. Villanelle let out a soft moan as she took in all the beauty that was surrounding her. 

Villanelle paused, “What do you want, Eve?” 

“ _You._ ”


	2. Favorite Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2 ! i will add more plot through the next few chapters ! hope you like it

The two of them woke up wrapped in each other’s arm, cuddled close with a sheet hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Goodmorning, Eve,” Villanelle breathed from a groggy slumber. 

“Goodmorning,” Eve yawned.

What happened last night, showed Eve’s desperation to feel anything all at, including and not limited to, having sex with an assassin. Twice— not to mention how much she liked it. 

Villanelle lightly grazed Eve’s back with her fingers, feeling nothing but accomplished. She finally got to see Eve Polastri’s tits. It was an exciting time for her.

“Oh, Eve. You should of heard yourself. You wanted me so bad,” Villanelle was cocky, and she was ready to ride that wave for all day. 

Eve playfully pushed Villanelle away from her, “I know what I sounded like. You’re just really good at eating pussy, I couldn’t help myself.”

Villanelle smirked, “What can I say, it’s my favorite meal.” She ran the tips of her fingers along the outline of Eve’s body.

“You’re beautiful, you know. I’m really happy you came with me. I can’t wait until we’re in Alaska.”

Villanelle didn’t understand her feelings towards Eve completely, but she knew one thing for sure— Eve drove her wild. After being subjected to the feeling of nothingness for so long, Eve struck a chord somewhere within her. Eve made her feel _things,_ and she didn’t want to let go of that. 

“We’re gonna need much warmer clothes. When are we going to go shopping?” Eve only had the clothes she killed in. 

Villanelle brushed a falling strand of hair from Eve’s face, “We can go today if you’d like.” 

“I would like that,” Eve smiled. 

Being with Villanelle made Eve feel so much better. She felt as if Villanelle would accept her, no matter what.

****

Villanelle and Eve went on the hunt for a clothing store that fit Villanelle’s standards. She always had a sense of style, an ambiguous flair if you will. 

They peaked inside a shop that seemed rather expensive and eyed the displays. 

“Oh wow,” Villanelle lifted an eyebrow. “Do you see the neck line on that? It would look wonderful on you,” She pointed at a blue and gold ruffled ‘A line’ blouse. 

Eve nodded in agreement, and grabbed the blouse in her size to try on. 

They skimmed through the aisles and collected a few hands worth of clothes. Eve’s color palette remained the same: dark blues, grays, and black. Villanelle, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. 

Villanelle passed by a maroon colored figure fitting dress- it even had a turtle neck. “Eve, look at this.”

“That’s very pretty. I like the color,” Eve touched the fabric. 

“Would you like to try it on? It’s your style,” Villanelle batted her lashes at Eve. 

Eve grinned, “Yes, I’ll try it on.”

With their arms filled with clothing, they neared the fitting rooms. Villanelle went inside first, and Eve in the stall next to her. 

Eve was having trouble zipping up her dress, and Villanelle could hear the frustrated grunts in the stall next to her. 

“Eve, do you need help?” 

“It’s the zipper, I can’t reach it.”

Villanelle opened the door to the stall and knocked lightly, “May I come in?”

The door opened and Eve played along, “Yes you may.”

Villanelle stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. “Oh Eve, you look beautiful,” She looked her up and down.

Eve blushed, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d wear it to though.”

“You could always wear it for me around the house. Or when we go to fancy parties,” Villanelle was very attracted to Eve in this moment, it was hard to contain herself. 

“Oh stop it,” Eve stared at herself standing in front of Villanelle in the mirror. She never would have imagined her life ending up like this. Despite it all, it was kind of exciting to be on the run with Villanelle. She made her feel safe, loved, and accepted. Villanelle would _kill_ for her, and she would apparently do the same. Match made in heaven. Or hell. 

Villanelle touched Eve’s waist and spun her around. She looked into her eyes, “No, really. You’re very sexy right now, Eve. I can’t stop thinking about the noises you make when you orgasm.” Villanelle slowly slid her hand from Eve’s waist to her bare thighs. 

Eve felt like she was in a trance, Villanelle’s voice went right through her. She took a deep breathe. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Villanelle?” Eve said playfully, trying to pretend she wasn’t already turned on. 

“Making you want me,” Villanelle leaned into Eve and whispered in her ear. She grabbed at her skin, leaving small red marks behind. 

Eve’s body melted in Villanelle’s hands. 

“Do you want me, Eve?” She asked seductively, planting a kiss on her neck. 

“Yes,” Eve said softly, giving into her desires. 

Villanelle’s hands traveled down Eve’s body, “How do you feel?” 

Eve lightly moaned as Villanelle slid her hand under the dress she was wearing. The warmth radiating off Eve could light a fire. 

“Very attracted to you.” 

Villanelle put a finger inside her, curling it upwards and then pulled it out only to rub her clit. “Oh wow, Eve. You’re so wet for me,” She whispered in her ear. 

Her words send chills down Eve’s spine. 

Eve knew that they were in a very public place, and she didn’t want to be loud. 

“I’m a naturally moist woman,” Eve tried. 

Villanelle cackled, “Sure you are, Eve.”

The energy between the two of them meshed so well together. Villanelle felt as if she’s been waiting for Eve her whole life. Eve was finally hers. 

Villanelle lowered herself to her knees, and kissed Eve’s midriff. 

“Do you want to spread your legs?” Villanelle looked up at Eve. 

Eve rolled her eyes, and adjusted her position. 

Villanelle lifted Eve’s dress, and gazed at her body. She kissed her mound and moved her fingers closer to her lips. She put her mouth on Eve’s clit and fondled the ball of nerves with her tongue. Flat full tongue laps, and then used the tip of her tongue to drive Eve wild.

Eve moaned and grabbed a handful of Villanelle’s hair.

Villanelle stopped mid lick, “Let go, Eve. I have the hair kink, not you,” She tried not to chuckle at her own joke.

She released her grip, and caressed Villanelle’s face. “So sorry,” Eve sarcastically said. 

Villanelle continued to lick her pussy, swirling her tongue around her swollen clit, and filling her with two fingers. Curled and reaching her g spot, Eve moaned a bit louder than she wanted. 

“Shhh, Eve,” Villanelle used her other hand and attempted to muffle Eve’s noises. It didn’t work. 

Villanelle could feel how open Eve was becoming for her, how badly she wanted Villanelle. This made her ego even bigger. Eve Polastri was wetter than an ocean, all for Villanelle. 

“You taste amazing, Eve,” Villanelle complimented. 

“Thank you,” Eve said between breaths. Villanelle had her wrapped around her finger. She knew whatever Villanelle felt towards her was real, she knew she would never hurt her. Eve felt completely safe around her.

Eve was right on the edge, and Villanelle could feel her throb. She continued to fuck her until she was about to come but, unfortunately right as Eve was about to, there was a knock on the stall door. 

“Is this stall still in use?” It was woman’s voice and she was trying to open the door. 

Eve sighed heavily as Villanelle pulled her fingers away and got back on her feet. “Sorry, baby,” Villanelle whispered in her ear. 

“Obviously it’s still in use,” Villanelle shot back, clearly annoyed from being interrupted. She wanted to hear Eve, wanted to feel her pussy hug her fingers as she came.

They waited until they heard the footsteps walk away, before leaving the stall they were in. 

Eve changed out of the dress and put on her original clothes. 

“Come on, Eve. Let’s pay and we can go back to the hotel,” Villanelle grabbed her hand. 

They approach the check out counter with their arms filled with clothes. 

“Did you find everything okay?” The cashier asked. 

“Oh yes. Very nice. You may want to clean the dressing rooms more often though, the floors are very dirty. My best jeans have dirt on the knees, it’s very unfortunate,” Villanelle casually chit chatted. 

Eve glared at Villanelle for a split second. The balls that woman had. 

They left the store and were walking back to their hotel to put away the clothes they just bought. 

“So Eve, now that we bought new clothes, we’re going to have to leave tomorrow or the next day. Are you ready?”

“I mean, well yeah. I don’t have my passport or anything, so how are we going to get out of Rome?” 

“Eve, Eve, Eve. Do you realize who you’ve been with? I will take care of it. We have other errands we need to run before we leave. But first, how do you feel about getting a new name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! give kudos & comment if you like my writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> woo you made it ! comment & give kudos if you like my writing~ see ya later


End file.
